Hanekin Hare
'Hanekin Hare of Zaluzh, '''also known as '''Hanekin the Hare, '''is the former Master Hunstman of Talmberg, and the leader of a poacher gang. He is based on the real-life figure of Vilem Zajíc of Valdek. Biography During [[Hare Hunt|''Hare Hunt]],'' Henry is tasked with investigating some poaching that has happened in the Talmberg woods. The local villagers suspect it might be Hanekin Hare, the formed master huntsman who has a personal grudge against the current Master Huntsman, Nicholas. Henry learns that fifteen years earlier, Nicholas accused Hare of murder, forcing him to flee the fiefdom. With the Hare out of the way, Nicholas took over the Master Huntsman's post, and even married Hare's betrothed, Margaret. Now, poachers began killing animals in the woods around Talmberg. Strangely, they were not just killing for food, as they left corpses in ditches and put a set of antlers on Nicholas' house, leading the locals to suspect that they were attempting to shame the Master Huntsman for his inability to catch them. In [[Sheep in Wolf's Clothing|''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing]], Henry attempts to infiltrate Hare's poaching gang. Black Lukesh is able to confirm that Hare plans on making Nicholas look so incompetent, that Sir Divish will remove him from his office. Henry eventually finds Hare, and may choose to arrest him, or even kill him, before taking his ring and giving it to Nicholas as a sign that his foe is finally defeated. Otherwise, Henry has the chance to learn his side of the story in ''Cherchez la Femme''. After his noble house of Zaluzh lost all their wealth, Hare became the Master Huntsman of Talmberg, which suited him well, as he much preferred the life of a hunter to a nobleman. Back then, both he and Nicholas were in love with Margaret. But Hare was a nobleman (albeit an impoverished one), with a prestigious huntsman position; while Nicholas had nothing, and her father was sure to side with Hare. Margaret, as it turns out, was always in love with Nicholas, although Hare did not realize it until later. When Henry of Leipa (Sir Hanush's father) visited Talmberg in 1388, one of his men-at-arms took great pleasure in mocking Hare for his loss of status, which was orchestrated by the Lords of Leipa. However, Hare was not present when the man was murdered, assuming he did not fall and break his neck to begin with. He was, in fact, with Margaret, who denied being with him that evening. Nicholas, seeing an opportunity to rid himself of his rival, bribed some people to say they had seen Hare and the guardsman fighting on the drawbridge. Hare reveals that he escaped from the dungeon with help from none other than Divish himself, who knew he couldn't have committed murder. However, after all these years he has returned to try and clear his name, and his family's name - and he needs Henry's help. He has had a document written up, a confession, and he needs Nicholas to sign it ... but Nicholas never will, as it would mean disgrace, and he'd have to flee the fiefdom. Hare's plan is simple - kidnap Margaret, force Nicholas to sign the document in return for her safety, then give him time to escape before giving the document to the authorities. He is quick to stress that no harm should come to Margaret, and Henry agrees to help. When Hare lures Nicholas away from the lodge, Henry enters and kidnaps Margaret, bringing her back to Hare's hideout. Hare does seem to still harbor some feelings for her, getting quite heated if she's insulted, but he still tells Henry to find Nicholas and get the confession signed. Once he has the testimony, Henry accompanies Hare to meet with Sir Divish, to confirm that the signature is genuine. Divish is pleased to formally clear his old friend of the charges, but they both understand that his subsequent behaviour - poaching and kidnapping - mean he cannot stay in the region. Instead, Divish proposes that he join the service of Sir Vincent at Velish. Hare thanks Henry for all his help, and the two part ways. Inventory * Hare's ring * Nicholas' testimony * Aachen dark brigandine * Coif (item) * Dark Saxon gambeson * Decorated riding boots * Green hood * 1.6 * Leather gloves * Piercer * Nobleman's red hose * Pointed green hat * Riveted vambraces * Short brigandine chausses Quests * ''Hare Hunt'' * ''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing'' * ''Cherchez la Femme''Category:Fictional characters Notes * It is implied that he is related to the Archbishop. Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Nobility Category:Bohemians Category:Huntsman